moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Alicia Crawford
|Row 3 title = Born |Row 3 info = March 18th, 13 L.C. (25); Eastvale, Elwynn Forest |Row 4 title = Residency |Row 4 info = Borean Tundra, Northrend |Row 5 title = Positions |Row 5 info = Military Officer SI:7 Agent |Row 6 title = Allegiance |Row 6 info = * Stormwind}} |Row 7 title = Affiliations |Row 7 info = * Stormblade Regiment}} |Row 8 title = Family |Row 8 info = Eugene Abernathy (Grandfather) † Carol Abernathy (Grandmother) † Harold Abernathy (Father) † Rosalina Abernathy (Mother) Gweneth Abernathy (Sister) Archadius Crawford (Husband) † |Row 9 title = Faith |Row 9 info = Holy Light |Row 10 title = Status |Row 10 info = }} Alicia Rose Crawford (née Abernathy) is a Stormwindian human officer in the Seventh Legion. Serving in its first regiment, Crawford works under Captain Kalashiim Nightfall as her commanding officer. Known as a deft swordswoman and apt leader, Alicia is one both feared and looked up to within the ranks. Born in Eastvale, Alicia was raised by Harold and Rosalina Abernathy alongside her younger sister, Gweneth. Harold worked as a lumberworker while Rosalina ran her own tailoring business, affording them a formidable home near the road to Redridge. At age 10, Alicia's father was murdered by the uprising Defias Brotherhood outside of their home. Distraught, Alicia fell to a multiple-year depression. This sparked a drive to enlist in the army, though worried her mother at the possibility of losing another loved one. Alicia maintained her passion for serving the kingdom and enlisted in the Stormwind Army at 19, shortly prior to the Alliance-Horde War in Pandaria. Her older sister, Gweneth, enlisted in the Stormwind Navy at the same time. A proud Marine in the Seventh Legion, Alicia served from then on, eventually receiving an officer's commission as a Lieutenant and a recruitment offer into the King's intelligence agency, SI:7. Alicia remains in touch with her family despite living away, with her mother running the same tailoring business and Gweneth now an officer in the royal navy. = Description = ---- Alicia stands of average height for a woman at five foot- six inches. She has dark blonde hair and blue eyes. Her physique is that of an extremely fit body; both lean and moderately muscular, yet still quite feminine. She credits her toned body to her many years of training as a soldier. Alicia has a tattoo in fully colored ink, primarily red and green on her right hip, the tattoo drawing out a large rose. Her sister Gweneth and her Mother Rosalina have a tattoo of the same design, a trend that Alicia proposed in the females of the family. She walks in a casual posture though when running seems much more tense. Personality Alicia is a very private person. She does not trust people very easily; but when she does, she is loyal to them. But betray her - and she will go to the ends of the earth to make you pay. Although she tends to not get close to people, she is not uptight and not afraid to go out and have a good time. Alicia is very resourceful. She learns quickly and can easily adapt to her surroundings, utilizing resources around her to get the job done. = History = ---- = Decorations = ---- = Relationships = ---- Archadius Crawford Archadius was Alicia's husband and the love of her life. Alicia and Archadius met in the military and quickly grew closer, becoming best friends. They soon fell in love. They were married on the 21st day of March, 36 L.C. Archadius later deserted and was found in Draenor, killed by a Bleeding Hollow ritual. His reasons for leaving are not fully understood. Category:Characters Category:Human Category:SI:7 Agents Category:Rogues Category:Abernathy Family Category:The Stormblade Regiment Category:SI:7 Category:Stormwindian